


Wiseman have Interpreted Dreams and the Gods have Laughed

by Lady_Selkie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Selkie/pseuds/Lady_Selkie
Summary: “Dreams are funny things. They are sometimes lies hidden in truth or truth hidden in lies.”Selkie is one of the last witches in existences after the Fellesong. She seeks to build a new home far away from everything.





	Wiseman have Interpreted Dreams and the Gods have Laughed

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly used a writing practice. Hopefully ends up as a coherent mess.

Under the tapestry of night, the wind whistled through the trees, their branches interweaving with each other as they reach for the endless sky. Cicadas hummed, singing the song of their kind. The hoots of the owls joining with the wind and cicadas to sing a symphony, a symphony of nocturnal glory. 

Soon, another sound joined them. The repetitive patter of footsteps as a human traveled through the woods. The human didn’t stop long for the song, still running through the woods. She soon cleared the woods and emerged outward onto an open circle of trees, the stars shining above.

The human stared up at the sky and smiled. “Hello, old friends. Finally, I see you again.”

She passed out onto the ground, the grass comforting her fatigued body. Finally she had a chance to rest, the symphony now a lullaby as she faded into sleep.  
“Selkie.”

The human, Selkie, turned around to see a starling standing before her. His body was formed from silver mist, white glowing eyes filled with the warmth of a fire looked down at the human. “Adysn. How are you?”

Adysn laughed as he drifted above the ground and towards his old friend. “Never been better, I wish I could say the same about you.”

“Yes, I know.” Selkie looked down at her feet. “I couldn’t save any of them. Those who survived then blamed me.”

“Selkie,” the starling reached out a hand to her shoulder, despite being made of most. “You did your best. Not even you could have forseen what he would do.”

“My best wasn’t good enough. It never is.” The woman felt tears well up in her eyes, but she forced it back down. “I came to this place to seek refuge. I don’t think I am welcome anymore.”

looked at her and said. “I know nothing of the pain and trauma in your heart. If this is what you believe you must do then I will support you. I just want you to know that I am always willing to listen if you need it.”  
Selkie lightly smiled, a weak smile but a smile. “Thank you, Adsyn.”

She soon woke up in the field she slept on, feeling the most rested she had been in a while. The human stood up and looked around. “Well, it’s time to make this a home, I suppose.”


End file.
